Teeth
by Nekotee
Summary: Inspiré d'une Fanfiction Drarry, mais que je trouvais trop soft...  C'est pourquoi je fais ma propre version, en torturant ce pauvre Grimmjow


Voici donc mon premier texte publié...

Je sais pas encore quel retour j'aurais, enfin... C'est fait maintenant, plus de retour en arrière !

Disclaimer :

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** appartient à la série Bleach, et donc à Tite Kubo.  
><strong>Teeth<strong> appartient à la grande Lady Gaga.  
><strong>NekoteeNekoni** m'appartient.

Label : Yaoi - Lemon

...

Juste une note pour mon OC, Nekotee est un personnage disons... normal, aucune avantage physique particulier ou don spécial. Il a juste une personnalité plus perverse, qui apparaît comme étant Nekoni (à la manière de Shirosaki)  
>Si mon OC a la couleur bleu ciel comme couleur, son double est violet vif.<p>

################################

**Teeth**

Pairing: Grimmjow x Nekotee/Nekoni

Grimmjow était allongé sur le bar, les yeux mi-clos, il luttait contre le sommeil. Il avait bu un nombre incalculable de verres, il ne se souvenait ni des noms des bouteilles, ni des noms des mecs qu'il avait rencontrés dans ce bar et encore moins de pourquoi il était là. L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, il décida qu'il devait bouger, mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger.

- Grimm… Grimm… fit alors une douce voix à ses côtés.

Hum, grogna-t-il

- Grimm… regarde-moi ! lui dit alors la voix qui était devenu légèrement cassante.

A ce moment-là, il fixa un point devant lui et distingua 2 iris violets qui le fixaient, ceux-ci se rapprochant à mesure que leur possesseur approchait son visage de celui du bleuté. Collant ses lèvres à celles de la panthère, Nekotee ou plutôt Nekoni fit glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Grimmjow qui ne comprit pas immédiatement la chose et se laissa donc faire docilement. Le bleuté sentit malgré tout la petite gélule qui fut introduite dans sa gorge avec ce baiser. Cassant immédiatement le contact, il tenta de s'énerver mais commença à panteler dans les bras du chaton qui lécha l'oreille droite en susurrant quelques mots.

- Maintenant Grimmjow, dors…

La phrase terminée, la panthère s'effondra d'un coup, plongé dans un sommeil forcé. Ainsi il ne vit pas son agresseur étirer un sourire ravi.

################################

Lorsqu'il reprit lentement conscience, Grimmjow se rendit compte que son corps était complètement engourdi et qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Voulant ouvrir les yeux, il fut étonné d'avoir un bandeau sur les yeux et un bâillon sur la bouche, étouffant les jurons qu'il s'apprêtait à lâcher. Respirant un peu plus vite, dû à la panique qui l'envahissait, il s'agita et comprit que son corps était entravé par des chaînes car il sentait les anneaux froids s'enfoncer dans sa peau lorsqu'il bougeait. Tentant de se calmer, il essaya de se remémorer ce qui lui était arrivé avant qu'il ne s'endorme et ne se souvint que du goût de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité comme un trou. Il se rappela aussi d'une voix … mais c'était tout.

- Oh ! Mon cher ami est réveillé ? Quelle vigueur au réveil !

A ce moment-là, le bandeau qui lui recouvrait les yeux lui fut retiré et la forte lumière de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait l'éblouit. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la vive lueur, le bleuté détailla sa geôle. La pièce semblait être un salon au style moderne, avec des meubles à l'aspect plastique brillant, tous blancs à l'exception d'une large table basse noire, à l'image des murs. Relevant lentement ses yeux habitués à la lumière, il croisa le regard violet de son bourreau.

- C'est bon, La belle au bois dormant est avec moi ? Bah, tu vas vite te réveiller je pense…

S'approchant du meuble à la droite de la panthère, il pianota sur ce que Grimmjow devinait être un ordinateur portable. Immédiatement, un musique rythmée se fit entendre, faisant frissonner le bleuté. Se retournant d'un seul coup, Nekoni fixa sa victime d'un regard sadique.

_**Don't be scared  
><strong>__**I've done this before**_

Sa voix légèrement éraillée surprit Grimmjow qui se demanda ce que lui voulait le chaton, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

_**Show me your teeth**_

Encore une fois pris au dépourvu, il crut bon d'obéir, car pas vraiment en position de force.

_**Show me your teeth**_

Dévoilant sa magnifique dentition, il fut libéré de son bâillon, mais comprit que parler était inutile, voire dangereux.

_**Show me your teeth**_

Au rythme de la musique, il voyait le petit chat se tortiller contre lui, accentuant ses gestes de regards explicites.

_**Don't want no money (want your money)**_

L'argent, qu'est-ce que l'argent venait faire là, pour le moment la seule chose à laquelle pensait le bleuté, c'était au petit animal excité qui se frottait contre lui et qui donc le démangeait énormément, surtout au niveau de l'entrejambe. _*Heureusement pour toi que je suis attaché* _  
>Le poing serré du chaton percuta immédiatement l'estomac du bleuté qui se plia en deux sous le choc, ainsi Nekoni put tirer facilement sur la chaîne du plafond qui attachait la panthère à la verticale.<p>

_**That shit is ugly**_

Le petit chat arracha le haut de Grimmjow en sifflant ces paroles.  
>Juste après le chaton sauta sur sa proie et lui lécha l'oreille en susurrant ces mots doux :<p>

_**Just want your sex (want your sex)**_

Le sang du bleuté ne fit qu'un tour et il se crispa lorsqu'il sentit les deux jambes du petit lui entourer la taille, collant son derrière de jeune félin à l'entrejambe de la vigoureuse panthère, qui ne mit pas longtemps à se réveiller. Léchouillant outrageusement le cou de la panthère, le pervers de chaton murmura alors :

_**Take a bit of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)  
><strong>__**Take a bite my me**_

La peau du cou de son bourreau lui était offerte à portée de dents, aussi Grimmjow n'hésita pas à mordiller ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, faisant planter les ongles du petit chat dans son dos. Sentant celui-ci frissonner sous le coup de dents, il se permit de remuer le bassin, afin de faire comprendre ses envies.

_**Show me your teeth  
><strong>__**Let me see your mean**_

Souriant à pleine dents, Grimmjow reniflait à pleins poumons l'odeur du chaton qui se frottait contre lui. Il accentua encore ses coups de bassin, mimant ainsi un acte sexuel qu'il se représentait dans sa tête et qu'il désirait ardemment. *Si tu me détaches, je m'assurerai que tu ne remarches pas avant une semaine !*

_**Got no direction (no direction)  
><strong>__**I need direction**_

- Si tu souhaites l'avoir, il te suffit d'un mot ou d'un geste, mon mignon, susurra le bleuté en tentant vainement de refermer ses bras enchainés autour de sa proie.

Ignorant superbement sa panthère, Nekoni lécha lentement le torse de sa proie pour finir par croquer les tablettes qui s'offraient à lui.

_**Just got my vamp (got my vamp)**_

Remontant prestement jusqu'au visage de Grimmjow, le chaton ronronna en mordant la joue de celui qui luttait contre son désir.

_**Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)  
><strong>__**Take a bit of me, boy**_

La main de Nekoni caressait dangereusement l'entrejambe du bleuté qui était tendu au maximum, se retenant avec peine. Profitant du cou qui lui était offert, il mordit la peau jusqu'au sang pour se contrôler, faisant couiner le petit chat de surprise.

_**(Show me your Teeth)  
><strong>__**The truth is sexy**_

S'écartant lentement, le chaton darda ses iris violets dans les orbes bleus de sa bête enchainée et, récoltant le liquide carmin de sa main droite, le lécha lentement ce qui lui recouvrait les doigts. Sa main gauche glissa lentement sur les fesses musclées de la panthère.

_**Tell me something that'll save me  
><strong>__**I need a man who makes me alright  
><strong>__**(man who makes me alright)**_

Susurrant ces mots, Nekoni arracha violement le bouton du jean du bleuté, le faisant hoqueter de surprise et soupirer de soulagement, son pantalon étant un peu étroit pour une partie de son anatomie. Alors que le chaton tirait lentement sur le bas pour l'enlever, Grimmjow entama un sensuel déhanchement facilitant un peu plus la chute du vêtement à ses pieds enchainés.

_**Show me your Teeth  
><strong>__**Just tell me when**_

Un simple sourire carnassier et pervers fut pris par le chaton pour comme un feu vert complet. Le nez du petit chat remonta le long des muscles de la panthère, la faisant glousser sous les chatouillis et arrivé au niveau du boxer tendu par l'énorme engin, Nekoni frotta sa joue contre la bosse. Léchant alors la pointe de la verge comme un enfant lèche son sucre d'orge, il se délecta des grognements de souffrance du bleuté.

_**(Show me your Teeth)  
><strong>__**Open your mouth, boy  
><strong>__**(Show me your Teeth)**_

Montrant ses crocs en ricanant, Grimmjow s'amusait de la situation, malgré sa position défavorable pour le dominant qu'il était.

- Mon petit, tu pourrais le regretter ! gronda le bleuté, lorsque les mains du chaton explorèrent le boxer tendu.

Pétrissant les magnifiques fesses du bleuté, le chaton ronronna en sentant les muscles sous ses doigts, tout en léchant le cou de la panthère qui haleta sous le traitement.

_**Show me whatcha got  
><strong>__**(Show me your Teeth Teeth Teeth Teeth)**_

Se collant complètement au torse divin de Grimmjow, Nekoni fit lentement tomber la dernière barrière de tissu qui retenait l'énorme membre du bleuté. Le chaton laissa échapper un couinement de surprise lorsque la bête se dévoila complètement. Jaugeant le membre, il approcha lentement son visage du gland rougi et lui donna de petits coups de langue. A chaque fois, que la verge tendue à rompre sursautait à cause de l'afflux violent de sang, le visage de la panthère se contractait de souffrance, une douleur que le bleuté appréciait particulièrement à entendre les gémissements qu'il poussait.

_**Got no salvation (no salvation)  
><strong>__**Got no salvation**_

Relâchant le membre qui s'apprêtait à exploser, Nekoni passa dans le dos de Grimmjow et, attrapant à pleines mains le galbe fessier gonflé et musclé, il massa avec perversité le magnifique postérieur, faisant rigoler son possesseur.

_**Got no religion (no religion)  
><strong>__**My religion is you**_

Ces paroles prononcées, le petit chat enfonça sa langue exploratrice entre les deux lunes, léchant l'entrée du bleuté qui lâcha un râle de plaisir. N'attendant pas plus longtemps, Nekoni enfonça un doigt dans le passage serré qu'il venait d'humidifier.

- Ah ! Qu'est-ce que tu f… Nyaah ! miaula la panthère en tressaillant lorsqu'un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier.

Faisant glisser sa main libre jusqu'aux lèvres de celui qui souffrait, il caressa lentement le menton tremblant de la bête enragée. Forçant un peu, il put enfoncer un doigt à l'intérieur de la bouche et explora la rangée de crocs.

_**Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)  
><strong>__**Take a bit of me, boy**_

Feula le jeune félin en sentant Grimmjow mordiller son doigt et la canine s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Retirant ses doigts, il posa au niveau de l'entrée du bleuté un objet plus froid, que le dominant reconnut immédiatement pour l'avoir déjà manipulé.

- Oï ! Tu comptes pas … Aaah !

C'est avec un sourire sadique que Nekoni enfonça complètement le gode dans l'orifice, faisant grogner la panthère de frustration, de plaisir et de colère.

- Si jamais tu fais ce que je pense tu vas le regretter ! s'écria-t-il, alors que le chaton jouait avec le bouton de l'objet massant.

_**(Show me your Teeth)  
><strong>__**I'm a tough bitch**_

Avec ce sourire pervers dont il avait le secret, Nekoni appuya sur le bouton, faisant trembler son partenaire.

_**Got my addictions (my addictions)  
><strong>__**And I love to fix 'em (and I love to fix 'em)  
><strong>__**No one's perfect**_

Embrassant avec violence le bleuté, le chaton s'empara du membre qui souffrait et entama de lents va-et-vient. Passant sa langue sur le bout du gland, il n'en fallut pas plus à Grimmjow pour perdre le contrôle.

- Gyaaaa ! rugit alors la panthère en inondant le visage du petit chat, s'arquant sous la puissance du jet.

_**Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)  
><strong>__**Take a bit of me boy  
><strong>__**(Show me your Teeth)  
><strong>__**I just need a little guidance**_

Léchant le liquide qui lui coulait sur le visage, le chaton entama les paroles suivantes sous le regard désireux de Grimmjow. La respiration de celui-ci s'étant fortement accélérer, il tirait de toutes ses forces pour se libérer de ses chaînes, mais ne parvenait qu'à amuser le chaton.

_**Tell me something that'll save me  
><strong>__**I need a man who makes me alright  
><strong>__**(man who makes me alright)  
><strong>__**(Just tell me when it's alright)  
><strong>__**Tell me something that'll change me  
><strong>__**I'm gonna love you with my hand tied**_

- Libère moi et tu auras ma réponse ! grogna le bleuté en remuant outrageusement son bassin.

_**Show me your Teeth  
><strong>__**Just tell me when  
><strong>__**(Show me your Teeth)  
><strong>__**Open your mouth boy  
><strong>__**(Show me your Teeth)  
><strong>__**Show me whatcha got  
><strong>__**(Show me your Teeth Teeth Teeth Teeth)**_

Après s'être débarbouillé sur les restes du T-shirt qui trainaient, le petit chat grimpa sur sa panthère et l'enlaça alors gentiment en lui embrassant le cou. Le bleuté furieux d'être enchainé et de ne pouvoir que subir sans participer, fulminait en attendant le moment où le chaton subirait sa vengeance.

_**Show me your Teeth  
><strong>__**My religion is you  
><strong>__**My religion is you**_

Soufflant ces mots, Nekoni laissa sa main courir le long de la croupe parfaite du bleuté, avant de finir sur le gode toujours en train de vibrer et appuya dessus pour l'enfoncer plus loin. Sous les grognements de protestation de Grimmjow, le chaton continua et se délecta une nouvelle fois du visage ruisselant de sueur et de plaisir.

_**Help need a man now show me your fangs  
><strong>__**Help need a man now show me your fangs  
><strong>__**(My religion is you)  
><strong>__**Help need a man now show me your fangs  
><strong>__**Help need a man now show me your fangs  
><strong>__**Help need a man now show me your fangs  
><strong>__**(My religion is you)  
><strong>__**Help need a man now show me your fangs  
><strong>__**Help need a man now show me your fangs  
><strong>__**Help need a man now show me your fangs**_

- Aaah ! Aaaaaaaah ! Non ! hurla la panthère en sentant l'engin maléfique lui stimuler la prostate, le faisant jouir contre sa volonté.

En ouvrant grand la bouche pour laisser sa frustration s'exprimer, Grimmjow banda ses muscles à fond espérant briser les chaînes qui le retenaient. Il ne parvint qu'à attiser un peu plus l'excitation du chaton pervers, qui commença à caresser les biceps gonflés par l'effort.

_**Tell me something that'll save me  
><strong>__**I need a man who makes me alright  
><strong>__**(man who makes me alright)  
><strong>__**(Just tell me it's alright)  
><strong>__**Tell me something that'll change me  
><strong>__**I'm gonna love you with my hands tied**_

Posant la main sur la cuisse gauche du bleuté qui tremblait, il descendit en caressant lentement son partenaire et glissant un doigt sur le verrou qui maintenait les chaînes, il l'ôta permettant à la panthère de replier légèrement les jambes.

_**Show me your Teeth  
><strong>__**Just tell me when  
><strong>__**(Show me your Teeth)  
><strong>__**Open your mouth, boy  
><strong>__**(Show me your Teeth)  
><strong>__**Show me whatcha got  
><strong>__**(Show me your Teeth Teeth Teeth Teeth)**_

- Enlève-moi ces chaînes ! gronda Grimmjow en serrant les cuisses autour du torse de son félin de tortionnaire, compressant le chaton qui se tortilla en souriant.

Embrassant son amant, le chaton fit glisser ses mains sur le verrou du haut et une fois le cadenas entre les doigts, il sentit le bleuté se faire insistant dans son baiser. Lorsque la première main fut libérée, elle fonça immédiatement sur la nuque du chaton pour accentuer le baiser, la deuxième, une fois son entrave supprimée, fila retirer le jouet vibrant qui était encore coincé dans le derrière de la panthère.  
>Attrapant sa victime, Grimmjow se jeta avec le chaton sur le lit qui se trouvait à coté, mordant avec rage la peau qu'il pouvait maintenant toucher, sous les couinements de protestation du petit chat.<p>

_**Show me your Teeth  
><strong>__**It's not how big, it's how mean  
><strong>__**It's not how big, it's how mean**_

Haleta Nekoni sous les crocs du bleuté. Il s'agita encore plus en sentant la virilité dressée de son partenaire contre sa jambe.

- Tu vas le sentir passer celui-là, grogna Grimmjow en mordant l'oreille du chaton qui ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Crie encore pour moi, car tu ne risques pas de t'arrêter de sitôt, tu vas me supplier de tout ton être de t'achever.

_**Show me your Teeth  
><strong>__**(Show me your Teeth)  
><strong>__**Show me your Teeth  
><strong>__**(Show me your Teeth)  
><strong>__**(Open your mouth, boy)**_

Ignorant la menace, le chaton se colla contre le torse luisant de sueur de la panthère et ronronna pour attiser son partenaire. Celui-ci répondit au quart de tour et retourna sa proie, collant son membre gonflé de désir entre les fesses du petit chat. Il entama de rapides va-et-vient entre les fesses blanches et pures de son partenaire, il s'amusa de voir Nekoni se tortiller pour échapper à la menace du gourdin.

- C'est inutile de résister, tu vas l'avoir dans tous les cas, souffla Grimmjow en poussant doucement, faisant entrer son gland dans l'orifice du chaton qui tremblait.

_**Show me your Teeth  
><strong>__**(Show me your Teeth)  
><strong>__**Show me your Teeth  
><strong>__**(Show me your Teeth)  
><strong>__**(My religion is you)**_

Comme en transe, le petit chat continua sa litanie, inconscient du fait qu'il se condamnait encore plus. Plus les paroles avançaient et plus Grimmjow frappait fort, haletant son plaisir, il martelait le derrière de sa victime en lui mordant sauvagement le cou. La pièce était donc rythmée par la musique, les coups de rein du bleuté qui claquaient sur les fesses du chaton et les miaulements de celui-ci. Aveuglé de désir, la panthère ne se contrôlait plus, guidée par une seule chose, faire hurler sa proie encore plus fort.

_**Show me your Teeth  
><strong>__**(Show me your Teeth)  
><strong>__**(I just need a little guidance)**_

La voix saccadée par les coups qu'il recevait, Nekoni insista pour terminer son chant hypnotique.

- Tu es mien, je veux t'entendre gémir aussi fort que possible, pour me faire comprendre que tu ne veux que moi.

Retournant une nouvelle fois son amant, Grimmjow s'adossa aux coussins et étira un sourire pervers.

- Si c'est toi qui vient à moi, je pourrais me montrer plus … doux, ricana-t-il conscient de sa supériorité.

Excité par les gémissements qui augmentaient à son oreille, il souleva son partenaire et le porta contre le mur. Enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos musclé du bleuté, Nekoni poussa un cri aigu lorsque la panthère enfonça ses crocs dans son épaule et plaqua son torse contre le sien, avant d'entamer de puissantes pénétrations.

_**(Show me your Teeth)  
><strong>__**Show me your Teeth  
><strong>__**(Show me your Teeth Teeth Teeth Teeth)**_

Agrippant désespérément les cheveux bleu électrique du fauve qui le dévorait, le chaton réussit à embrasser et enlacer son amant, un puissant spasme signalant au bleuté que le petit chat avait atteint sa limite. S'enfonçant brutalement à l'intérieur du chaton comme pour perforer la prostate du petit, Grimmjow sentit la jouissance chaude de sa proie se répandre sur son torse. Cela fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et plaquant ses mains contre le mur, il ne put contenir son rugissement lorsqu'il se libéra dans l'intimité du chaton.  
>A la seconde où la musique se stoppa, Nekoni pantela entre les puissants bras du bleuté, qui l'amena sur le lit avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Epuisé par la torture qu'il venait de subir, il s'endormit insouciant, ne voyant pas le regard violet du petit chat se rouvrir.<p>

################################

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Grimmjow garda les yeux fermés et serra les bras, espérant sentir le corps chaud de son amant de la veille. Surpris de ne sentir que du tissu entre ses doigts, il ouvrit prestement les yeux et découvrit qu'il se trouvait dans son lit, chez lui, vêtu d'un boxer noir et bavant sur un pauvre coussin. Se redressant lentement, il grogna contre le fait que son rêve ne fut pas la réalité et en y repensant, il ne savait même plus qui était son partenaire dans ce rêve. Il lui semblait se souvenir de son ami d'enfance Nekotee, qu'il avait aimé, mais qui l'avait abandonné il y a déjà 1 semaine, lui hurlant qu'une panthère comme lui pouvait se trouver autant d'amants qu'il le voulait. Après cette dispute, il avait claqué la porte et était parti habiter dans son nouvel appartement, acheté à l'occasion de son premier emploi.

_**« Toc, Toc ! »**_

Pestant une nouvelle fois, il se dirigea vers la porte, nullement gêné de sa légère tenue. Et ouvrit la porte en grognant.

- Ouais ! C'est pourqu… commença-t-il avant de découvrir la personne qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte.

- Salut Grimmy, je suis ton nouveau voisin, comment vas-tu ? susurra une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Qu'est-ce que c'… commença le bleuté encore étonné de trouver Nekotee devant lui, habillé d'un sweat et d'un jean, les lunettes sur le nez, une Chupa Chups dans le bec et un air provocateur lui barrant le visage.

- Ah oui, tu as bien dit que tu en avais assez de moi ? Ah, mais je crois que ça ne sera pas possible, tu m'avais juré fidélité à vie et visiblement, la petite séance d'hier soir ne suffit pas à te le rappeler.

- Hier… soir…

- Oui… hier, je me suis permis quelques petits amusements, pour te rappeler que tu es à moi et qu'aller voir ailleurs était hors de question, fit le chaton d'une voix dure en faisant rouler sa sucette entre ses lèvres.

Les images de son pseudo-rêve lui revinrent en mémoire et Grimmjow étira lentement un sourire, avant d'attraper le bras du chaton et de le coller à son torse musclé.

- Oui, je m'en souviens et je regrette un peu de m'être échauffé. Ton pardon est à quel prix ?

- Il n'a pas de prix, tu ne pourras pas te racheter je pense, gloussa le petit félin en glissant sa sucette dans la bouche du bleuté. Mais je pourrais peut-être faire un petit effort et tester ta loyauté, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Tout ce que tu veux, souffla Grimmjow, avant de refermer la porte et en attirer son amant vers le lit.

################################

Alors oui, j'ai laissé les paroles de la chanson en anglais, si d'avance certains lecteurs souhaitent que celles-ci soient traduite, alors je les ajouterais.


End file.
